parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Crossing The Road - Railway Trouble - Thomas's Dream Team - Nintendo 64 - UbiSoftFan94.
Cast *Casey Jr as Agent Ed *Rustee Rails as Agent Xyz *Montana as Burk *Tracy as Person 1 *Pufferty as Super Ed *Farnsworth as Grogh's Henchman 1 *Emily as Ly the Fairy *Henry as LacMac *Gordon as Globox *Thomas as Rayman *Murdoch as Clark *and more Transcript *Montana: (follows him while tired out) Hey son, may we slow down? Can I remind that some of us are carrying too many loads to take? *Tracy: (sleep-walks) Losing health units. Must rest. *Casey Jr: Is everyone present and accounted for? *Pufferty: (chewing some bones) Not quite everyone. *Casey Jr: Then who's behind? *Linus: Mine. (as his coaches come slowly behind him) *Rustee Rails: You've got to get some propellers, guys. Cerberus's minions use them for propulsion. Yet another one of the Train's inventions, the lowlife skunk, who works for Cerberus. Above all, remember to immunze yourself by getting 160 antidotes! *Jim Hawkins: He's right. (as Montana points to some railway tracks) *Montana: Guess what? Why do the engines need some fuel? *Casey Jr: Not now, Dad. *Tracy: Oh, I like riddles. How? *Montana: To get the propellers and the antidotes! *The Engines: (all cheer as they pick the first propeller) Yippee! We're going to have some coal and water. *75019: (blows the whistle and thunders by with a passenger train) Over here, runthead! Come an' git yer ball back from Daddy! (Tracy's mouth fals down) *Tracy: Oh well. We've failed. *Casey Jr: It's time we'll cross. (the engines gasp in horror) *Pufferty: What the--?! You're not turning me into a cat train, are you? *Linus: Dad, I may not be a smart engine, who knows what road kill means. *Casey Jr: I know of a safeway. (disguises himself and the others as secret agents wearing coats and hats) *Linus: (puts a pipe in his mouth because he is wearing a coat and hat) Thanks, Dad, I like this outfit. *Casey Jr: That's alright, son. (grabs Linus by his hand) Okay, guys, here's our chance. (the signals turn green and red) Ready? Set... Go! (the heroes sneak across the road, unaware of any traffic coming. Tracy whimpers. As Casey turns around, he gasps in horror, for he has spotted Emily, who is pulling a Carnival Special) Stop! (the others obey as Emily brakes and hits a barrier as Henry stops and bangs into her freight train) Go! (the others obey and keep going) Stop! I said, stop! (the others obey as Edward and Stepney, taking their trains, stop and spin out of control) Go! (the others obey and keep going. Poor Montana mumbles until Gordon, pulling the express, speeds right over him, causing him to spin round and get up again) Stop. (the others obey as Thomas gasps, and slams on his brakes, but spins out of control toward Murdoch, who, taking a freight train, slams on his brakes, but flies over the engines, and stops just in time) Go! (the others obey as the load from Murdoch's cars fall out and roll toward Pufferty, who barely gets his end coach and tail caught in some chewing gum, but manages to get it out, and runs away, just seconds Murdoch's load from his wagons, are about to run over him. Pufferty pants and sighs in relief) *Pufferty: (grabs the second propeller) Ah, that went all. (a telephone wire falls down with a loud thunk) *Casey Jr: (sighs) Good job, troops. We're that much closer to getting six propellers. Category:UbiSoftFan94